


Goodbye Stranger

by Oneshoter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshoter/pseuds/Oneshoter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a psychiatrist, Meg has worked with a lot of crazy patients, but no one as mysterious as the sexy Jimmy Novak who claims to be a messenger of God and has helped save the world. As their relationship unfolds she will soon realise that some things are better left undiscovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in over 5 years, and it is my first one in english, so I hope you like it.  
> Many many thanks to the lovely Gabi (snarky-fangirl.tumblr.com) for all her help editing my terrible usage of the english language. and many thanks to my sister (agallifreyantrickster) for all her moral support and for making me get my ass out of bed  
> If you have anything to say please send me a message to the following: apiemakerinkansas.tumblr.com and i'll reply as soon as I can.
> 
> as you can see on the tags I tagged this as angst, I love to write angst so please don't hate me.

"Great, a new patient," Meg said sarcastically. "I can’t wait to know why this one is here."

"Meg don't be so rude. This job has made you really cynical," said Meg’s beautiful, and very pregnant, blonde coworker Jessica.

Rolling her eyes at Jess, Meg walked towards room 405 as the new patient was brought in.

"Jimmy Novak, brought here by his daughter because she said he started having delusions of being an angel and stopping Heaven and Hell." Jess read off of her patient file.

Awesome, another religious fantasy. What a cliché. Maybe someday schizophrenics and bipolars will start hallucinating about something other than God or Satan. Meg rolled her eyes and took the file off of Jessica’s hands.   
  


She stepped into the room. Like any other hospital room, it was cold and sterile, light from the outside street lamps shining through the bars in the windows. Meg saw the man lying on the bed. He was probably asleep because of the midazolam they prescribed him. He looked young and fairly normal while sleeping, but she knew that no one ended up in a psych ward if they were completely sane.

"Jimmy?" She whispered, shaking him gently. "Jimmy, wake up."

The man opened his eyes, and Meg felt like she had been hit by a train. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, crowned with the most beautiful eyelashes. God, those eyes should be illegal! He had some stubble, which looked sexier on him than for any other man. Why are the cute ones always crazy?  
  


"Good morning, Jimmy," she said slowly. Jimmy looked confused with furrowed brows and a disoriented look. She didn’t want him to react violently against her, so she continued calmly. "I’m Meg, your new psychiatrist."

"Meg?" He asked with the deepest voice she'd ever heard. That man could make millions with that voice! "Meg!" He jumped on the bed, grabbing her arms with both hands. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead!"

She took a deep breath and freed her arms from his hands. This wasn’t the first time a patient made her a part of their fantasies. "Look at me and listen, Jimmy. I am your shrink, and I am going to help you. We have never met before."

"My name is not Jimmy. I’m Castiel, I’m an angel of the Lord." His tone was so serious anyone would have believed him. Of course Meg didn't, she knew the truth. "And you’re Meg Masters, a demon who helped me and the Winchesters with the angel and demon tablets. But you died, I'm sure you did!"

She wondered how he know her last name, He probably saw it on her ID tag. Another thing to put on his file: highly structured delusions.

"Ok Jimmy, I need to see other patients, but the nurse will be coming soon with your meds and something to eat." She stepped back and gave him a polite smile. Those puppy eyes stared at her. She thought she was going to die under his gaze. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought. He wasn't the first attractive patient she had met, and it was unethical to feel this way. He looked like he was going to say something more, so she hurried out the door.

Meg leaned on the wall outside the room and took a deep breath. This was just fucking great. She had never met a man who could make her feel like that before, and the first one she meets is a nutjob. Maybe she should check herself in to find out what was wrong. The young psychiatrist walked back to the nurse station and picked up the other patients’ files. She had a ton of work to do, there was no time to think about Jimmy or how he made her feel.

“I’m heading out, sweetie,” Jessica called out with a smile. “Have a nice shift!”

Meg smiled back and said, “And you have a nice baby.”

“Thanks, but I’m still scared thinking that I have to give birth to one gigantic baby. It’s been almost 40 weeks, but I’m so not prepared for this.” She looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

“Gee, don’t be so dramatic. You’ll have a healthy baby with a proud husband by your side.” Meg hugged her, “I’m gonna miss you so much. Please let me know as soon as you feel the first contraction so I can celebrate my lack of kids and then run and help you.”

“I will. Now let me go before I start crying!” Jess put her coat on and walked towards the elevator.

Meg smiled and sighed. She will never have that, and not because she didn't want it, but because no one ever loved her the way Sam loved Jess. She kept getting interested in the wrong kind of men. Like Jimmy.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, I know it's short, but i am a slow writer, I find it difficult to put thoughts into words (gabi can confirm that). I'll work as fast as I can to have the next chapter ready. 
> 
> If you found a mistake or anything you'll like me to correct please let me know, our eyes might have passed a few (we're not supergirls)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
